


Impact

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Every Combat Medic I Know, F/F, poor Angela, which is a surprisingly high number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: While assisting Overwatch on a mission, Pharah is shot down.  Angela finds out hours later and races to her side, only to find a very unexpected outcome.MicroWriMo 2017Prompt: Fallen





	Impact

Dr. Ziegler raced through the compound, feeling her pulse pound in her ears, kicking herself for not stopping to put on her Valkyrie suit when she had heard the news. The same report was still playing on a screen in Winston’s room as she hurried past.

“...before too much damage was done,” the newscaster was saying. “Eyewitness reports describe an unidentified woman in a blue flying suit engaging the omnic terrorists, clearing a path to allow local authorities to evacuate the hostages before being shot down--”

Angela rounded the corner so fast she nearly crashed into Zenyatta quietly floating along. “Hello, doctor,” the monk said, the calm in his metallic voice a stark contrast to her own internal screaming. “What is your hurry?” But the good doctor was already halfway down the hall and showing no signs of slowing down.

Fareeha. An onlooker had caught grainy video of her Raptora suit unleashing its barrage before a stray shot caught one of its engines, sending her spiraling out of frame. The image had replayed a thousand times in Angela’s mind on the flight over. 

“Stay safe,” she’d said on their nightly call, thousands of miles apart as usual. Fareeha had just laughed it off.

“I'll be with Reinhardt,” she’d said. “What could go wrong?”

What could go wrong? The words stung like a knife now. Fareeha and Reinhardt, they were both reckless, both heroes, more than happy to sacrifice themselves if it meant they might save someone else. It wasn’t the first time Angela had found herself rushing to to their side, not even knowing for sure if they were alive, hoping she would reach them in time to patch them up.

But this time she had been on the other side of the world. It had already been hours since the incident. Even as she burst through the doors to the medical wing, the futility of sprinting through the Overwatch installation occurred to some still rational corner of her mind. Of course, it had very little chance of slowing her down now.

Why hadn’t she been here? Why hadn’t she gotten on a plane the second Fareeha told her she’d be helping Overwatch on a dangerous mission, off the books? Why hadn’t she insisted on going along? Was tracking Dr. O’Deorain really so important that she couldn’t take time to be here when her girlfriend was being shot at in the skies over Munich?

She finally skidded to a halt in the doorway of the recovery ward, her heart racing for more reasons than one. The pounding of her own pulse in her ears was soon joined by an unexpected sound: Fareeha’s laughter.

Confused, but nevertheless reassured that the woman was alive, Angela took a moment to straighten herself up and try to catch her breath as she walked slowly into the room. Just past the privacy curtain, she could first make out Reinhardt’s hulking frame, sitting by Fareeha’s bedside, face red from laughter.

“And then they ran right into my hammer!” he howled, only then catching sight of the doctor. His laughter cut short immediately, and the dread on his face was Angela’s first clue that her confusion was clearly showing on her face. The old man had seen that look before, mostly from Fareeha’s mother.

She reached up to pull the curtain back, seeing Fareeha sporting several casts, stitches and bruises, laughing and holding her side. That is, until she caught sight of her girlfriend and the clear anger burning in her eyes. “Angela...”

The doctor snatched the chart from the end of the bed, taking a moment to review the numbers before stepping closer and swatting Fareeha’s one uninjured limb repeatedly with the clipboard. “You could have been killed!”

“Ow! Angela! Hey!” Fareeha grabbed for the clipboard, trying to stop the barrage.

Dr. Ziegler finally relented, pacing toward the end of the bed again and reading off the chart like it were a list of charges. “Fractured tibia, four cracked ribs, mild concussion, broken collarbone--”

“Angela, I’m fine!” Fareeha insisted. “They patched me up the minute I got back.”

“I watched you get shot down!” Angela roared, gesturing to the screen in the corner of the room currently playing late night German programming in all its surreal glory. “I had to find out from the news!”

“That is our fault,” Reinhardt offered. “Athena believed any communication about the mission would be too dangerous to--”

“I don’t care!” Angela shouted, a bit shocked by the sound of her own voice. She took a breath to steady herself, setting the chart back on the end of the bed. She could already feel tears starting to sting the corners of her eyes. “I don’t care. I should’ve been there.”

“Angela...” Fareeha reached for the woman, who scoffed at herself before walking over to take her hand, leaning down to press her forehead to Fareeha’s.

“I can’t lose you,” Angela whispered. “Not while I’m halfway around the world.”

“You won’t,” Fareeha whispered back. “I promise.”

Angela smiled despite everything, finding herself suddenly laughing. It wasn’t long before Fareeha joined her. Not wanting to interrupt the intimacy of the moment, Reinhardt carefully got to his feet and tried to make his way quietly out of the room, but he didn’t get far before Angela called him back, drawing him into the hug to thank him for bringing the love of her life home safe.

It was going to take work, negotiating their complicated, busy, dangerous lives with maintaining a relationship, often while miles apart, but as much of a mess as the last twelve hours had made her, Angela knew in an instant it would be worth every heart-racing moment.


End file.
